Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis
Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (pol. Indiana Jones i Przeznaczenie Atlantydy) - gra przygodowa wydana w roku 1992 na platformy: Amiga, Mac, PC. Gra posiada własną fabułę, nie bazującą na żadnym z filmów. Opis gry Jest to typowa gra "Point'n Click". Sterowanie gry jest dokładnie takie same jak w jej prequelu (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure). Znacząco polepszono grafikę i uporządkowano menu czynności oraz ekwipunku. Możliwe jest sterowanie dwoma postaciami, Indianą Jonesem, a także jego towarzyszką Sophią Hapgood. Głównymi przeszkodami, z którymi przyjdzie ci się zmierzyć są rozmaite zagadki logiczne, a także takie, w których liczy się spostrzegawczość. Dostępna jest, znana z prequelu opcja, podróżowania dzięki, której możesz przechodzić misje w różnej kolejności. Gra została uznana za bardzo dobrą, ze względu na poprawioną grafikę i sterowanie, a także na oryginalną fabułę, długość gry i oczywiście dużą grywalność. Podobnie jak poprzedniczka doczekała się także wersji zręcznościowej: Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game Opis Fabuły Rok 1939. W przededniu drugiej wojny światowej naziści chcą odnaleźć zaginioną Atlantydę - miasto, które przed wiekami zostało zmiecione z powierzchni Ziemi w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Podobno w ruinach Atlantydy znajduje się potężna broń, dlatego Indiana Jones i Sophia Hapgood, podążają tropem Niemców, by nie dopuścić do jej odnalezienia i wykorzystania przeciwko ludzkości. Opis Poziomów Opis poziomów bazuje na solucji do gry napisanej przez Szuję Początek *'Barnett College (cz. I)' **Wprowadzenie do gry. *'Nowy York' **Musisz porozmawiać z Sophią Hapgood. *'Islandia (cz. I)' **Musisz porozmawiać z doktorem Heimdallem o zaginionym dziele Platona. *'Tikal' **Musisz dostać się do grobowca króla Atlantydy. *'Islandia (cz. II)' **Musisz wydobyć z bryły lodu figurkę węgorza. *'Azory' **Musisz wydobyć od profesora Costy informacje, gdzie znajduje się miejsce ukrycia dzieła Platona. *'Barnett College (cz. II)' **Musisz odnaleźć zaginione dzieło Platona. *'Gabinet Indiego' **Musisz zdecdować, który tryb dalszej rozgrywki wybierzesz. **Tryb "Fists" (Dalsza gra opierać się będzie głównie na walce) **Tryb "Wits" (Dalsza gra opierać się będzie głównie na rozwiązywaniu zagadek) **Tryb "Team" (Dalsza gra opierać się będzie głównie na współpracy między Indym, a Sophią) Tryb Fists right|300px|thumb|Screen z gry - Algier *'Monte Carlo' **Musisz porozmawiać z Alainem Trottierem. *'Algier - miasto' **Twoim głównym celem jest znalezienie domu Omara Al-Jabbara *'Algier - pustynia' **Misja, w której podróżując na wielbłądzie, musisz dotrzeć do wykopalisk. *'Algier - wykopaliska' **Musisz odszukać kamienny dysk, który jest rodzajem klucza. *'Algier - lot balonem' **Poziom zręcznościowy, w którym to odpowiednio manewrując balonem, musisz dolecieć na Kretę. *'Kreta - ruiny' **Misja, w której musisz znaleźć drugi dysk i dostać się do podziemnego labiryntu. *'Algier - labirynt' ** Twoim zdaniem jest odszukanie trzeciego kamiennego dysku i odczytanie inskrypcji dotyczących wyspy Thera. *'Wyspa Thera' **Musisz odszukać wejście do zaginionej Atlandyty. Tryb Wits *'Monte Carlo (cz. I)' **Musisz porozmawiać z Alainem Trottierem. *'Algier - miasto' **Twoim głównym celem jest znalezienie domu Omara Al-Jabbara. *'Algier - pustynia' **Misja, w której podróżując na wielbłądzie, musisz dotrzeć do wykopalisk. *'Algier - wykopaliska' **Musisz odszukać kamienny dysk, który jest rodzajem klucza. *'Monte Carlo (cz. II)' **Twoim zadaniem jest odbicie Alaina Trottierna z rąk Nazistów, a także znalezienie drugiego kamiennego dysku. *'Wyspa Thera' **Poziom, w którym Naziści uprowadzają Sophię. *'Morze Śródziemne - lot balonem' **Poziom zręcznościowy, w którym odpowiednio manewrując balonem, musisz dopłynąć do niemieckiej łodzi podwodnej. *'Morze Śródziemne - łódź podwodna' **Początkowo, musiałeś uwolnić Sophię, jednak ta wraz z Nazistami wyszła na ląd. Teraz musisz znaleźć sposób, aby wydostać się z niemieckiego U-Boota. *'Kreta' **Twoim głównym celem jest znalezienie wagonika stworzonego przez Atlantydów i dotarcie nim do zaginionego miasta. Tryb Team *'Algier - miasto (cz. I)' **Twoim głównym celem jest zdobycie dwóch przedmiotów, zabytkowego noża i szkaradnej maski. *'Monte Carlo' **Musisz zdobyć kamienny dysk od Alaina Trottiera. *'Algier - miasto (cz. II)' **Porozmawiaj z Omarem Al-Jabbarem. *'Algier - lot balonem' **poziom zręcznościowy, w którym odpowiednio manewrując balonem, musisz dolecieć do wykopalisk. *'Algier - wykopaliska' **Twoim głównym celem jest odnalezienie kilku przedmiotów i uruchomienie ciężarówki. *'Kreta - ruiny' **Misja, w której przyjdzie ci się zmagać z trudnymi zagadkami w ruinach na Krecie. *'Kreta - labirynt' **Musisz odszukać mapę ukazującą wejście do zaginionej Atlantydy. *'Łódź podwodna' **Poziom, w którym musisz odnaleźć wszystkie potrzebne ci przedmioty, a także odpowiednio kierując U-Bootem, wpłynąć do zatopionego miasta. Atlantyda right|300px|thumb|Screen z gry - Atlantyda *'Wejście' **Musisz otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza Atlantydy *'Labirynt' **Znajdujesz się w labiryncie. Twoim zadaniem jest odnalezienie kilku niezbędnych przedmiotów, a następnie przedostanie się do kanałów. *'Kanał' **Twoim głównym celem jest uratowanie Sophii, a także musisz otworzyć drzwi prowadzące do dalszej części zatopionego miasta. *'Komnata z lawą' **Musisz pokonać ducha Nur-Ab-Sala. *'Wielka maszyna' **Twoim zadaniem jest uruchomienie ogromnej maszyny, dzięki czemu dostaniesz się do centrum Atlantydy. *'Centrum zaginionego miasta' **Musisz odszukać właściwe przejście do serca zaginionego miasta. *'Kolos' **Finałowa misja, w której musisz perswazją przekonać nazistów do użycia kolosa - maszyny, która daje nadludzkie siły. Niemców jednak zabije ze względu na to, że nie znają dokładnej liczby orichalcum, których trzeba użyć. Uruchamianie na Windows XP ScummVm * Najprostszym sposobem jest ściągnięcie darmowego programu ScummVm ze strony www.scummvm.org DOSBox Aby uruchomić grę Indiana Jones and the Graphic Adventurę na systemie Microsoft Windows XP (na, którym nie ma programu DOS) należy zakupić program DOSBox. * Stwórz folder na dysku C i nazwij go np. "INDY" * Następnie skopiuj zawartość gry do tego folderu i uruchom program DOSBox. * Wpisz następujące komendy: **mount c c:/indy (Enter) **c: (Enter) * Teraz wpisz nazwę okna uruchamiającego grę np. Atlantis **atlantis (Enter) * Jeśli zawartość gry znajduje się w jeszcze jednym folderze o nazwie np. "IJFoA" wpisz: **cd ijfoa (Enter) * Jeśli jednak nazwa folderu przekracza 6 liter np. "Indiana" wipisz: **cd indian~1 (Enter) * Teraz wpisz atlantis * Po wpisaniu wszystkich komend uruchamia się gra. Zobacz też *Indiana Jones: Zagadka Atlantydy *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game Fate of Atlantis, Indiana Jones and the